


The most important meal

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "I woke up, I saw you cook and I thought about an equally pleasant alternative. You’re not the best cook, after all, and I’ve thought that I would've helped. It may not be a traditional breakfast, but as far as I'm concerned... it’s be best way to start the day.”





	The most important meal

Kota grasped the edges of the table, holding tight until he felt blood wasn’t circulating in his hands anymore.

He thrust his hips forward, unconcerned with what rhythm Kei wanted to subject him to, considering already a big concession that he hadn't grabbed his hair and pushed him against himself.

He didn’t doubt that the younger would've appreciated anyway, but for once he wanted to let him do things his way.

Through the fire he felt running under his skin he managed to feel his boyfriend’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking it faster, giving a proper conclusion to the game he had started a while ago.

It could’ve also been hours, and he would've barely noticed, because whenever Kei was like that Kota lost any contact with reality.

He didn’t restrain from pushing inside his mouth when the younger gave him room to, still feeling his hands move where his lips couldn’t reach, creating an incessant pace between his tongue and his fingers which quickly brought him to the edge of what he could stand.

Kei must’ve noticed, and he smiled against his skin, pushing himself as further as he could when he felt him shiver beneath his hands, a split second before Kota spilled inside his mouth.

The younger stood up, cleaning the corners of his mouth with his fingertips and smiling.

“Gochisousama deshita.” he said, an angelic voice which seriously clashed with the whole situation.

“Come here.” Kota grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “You know Kei, when last night you’ve asked for me to make you breakfast, I have to admit I would've thought about something more traditional. Like miso soup.” he joked, moving a lock of hair from his face.

The other shrugged, still smiling.

“So what? I woke up, I saw you cook and I thought about an equally pleasant alternative. You’re not the best cook, after all, and I’ve thought that I would've helped. It may not be a traditional breakfast, but as far as I'm concerned...” he leant over, bringing his mouth close to the elder’s ear. “It’s be best way to start the day.”

Kota sighed, shaking his head and glancing at the stove.

Well, he really wasn’t the best cook.

That way, Kei had given him the chance of making him happy with something that came definitely more natural to him.


End file.
